Ain't it shocking what love can do?
by the yellow canary
Summary: For the Slash/Femmeslash Boot Camp Challenge. Amy Potter and Ginny Weasley in 50 prompts.
1. Please

_For the Slash/Femmeslash Boot Camp Challenge with the pairing Fem!Harry (Amelia Potter) and Ginny Weasley _

Please

Ginny Weasley has watched her for five years now. And not once has she noticed her as anything other than the younger sister of her best friend.

She was always there, in the background. Always waiting to be noticed.

Sometimes, she would find her in the Common Room, staring into the fireplace without Ron or Hermione by her side for once. And Ginny would walk past, hoping for her to notice her.

_Please, notice me._

Sometimes, their eyes would meet across the table at lunch and she would open her mouth to ask her how she was, as she always did whenever they saw each other but then Ron would distract her with a whisper and then she would become immersed in one of the many secret conversations they had. Ginny wished that she was the one that Amy would have secret conversations with.

_Please, involve me._

Sometimes, they would be alone at the Burrow when one of them couldn't sleep. Both would be plagued with nightmares and she'd just smile sympathetically because if anyone knows what she's been through, it's Amy Potter. They'd sit in the living room, side by side, and she could reach out and grab her slightly shaking hand. But Hermione would realise her roommates had disappeared and come seeking them out. Then she would be the one Amy talks to about the nightmare she had and what she had seen. Ginny would go back up to her room and go to her bed, which was right next to Amy's. She would stare at it until she fell asleep.

_Please, Amy, see me for who I am._

_Please, see me as the girl who loves you._

_Because that is who I am._


	2. Damage

_For the Slash/Femmeslash Boot Camp Challenge with the pairing Fem!Harry (Amelia Potter) and Ginny Weasley _

Damage

Amy Potter was damaged. No ifs, no buts. She was damaged.

"Do you think, after the war, we'll still be together?" She looked to her right to where her red headed girlfriend was staring at her in shock.

"Of course!" She replied shrilly, gaining some odd looks from everyone around them. Ginny blushed bright red and looked down, her equally as red hair covering her face as Amy smiled, a smile which quickly faltered.

"He's not going to wait much longer, he wants me dead." Ginny looked up and glared at Amy, smacking her arm roughly.

"Ow, Gin!"

"Then don't say that, _Amelia_!" Amy winced at the use of her full name, the name that brought back bad memories due to the treatment her muggle relatives gave her. She rubbed her arm and glared at Ginny before biting her lip as she noticed the tears in her eyes.

"Ginny..." She wrapped an arm around her waist but Ginny didn't move. Leaning her head on Ginny's shoulder, Amy sighed. "It's likely that he'll kill me. We have to consider..."

"I don't want to consider." Ginny whispered loudly, not wanting to get the attention of everyone around them. "I've waited years for you, Amy Potter, and I'm not going to let you go so easily!" Ginny wrapped her arms around Amy who hugged her tightly in return. "I love you."

Amy stiffened, never having been told that before. Her eyes shut tightly, wanting to say it back to her so badly but couldn't. The people that she loved seemed to have a way of dying. Her mum, her dad, Sirius. She didn't want Ginny to be in that long line of dead people due to her love for her.

"If I'm alive, after the war, and we're still together... I'll tell you." Ginny nodded against her shoulder and Amy relaxed against the taller red head, tears still in her eyes.

Amy Potter was damaged. No ifs, no buts.

But Ginny Weasley, and her love, could easily fix her if she let it.


	3. Year

_For the Slash/Femmeslash Boot Camp Challenge with the pairing Fem!Harry (Amelia Potter) and Ginny Weasley _

Year

Ginny Weasley waited almost an entire year to reunite with Amy Potter.

But she was worth it. Her Amy.

Because when she saw her, she was as beautiful as ever. She didn't care about the torn clothes, the few cuts and bruises or the fact that she was the skinniest she had ever been. She was just glad that Amy was safe.

_For now_, an annoying little voice said in the back of her mind.

|x|x|

Amy Potter had waited nearly an entire year for all this to be over.

For the pain and the death to be over. For the war to end.

For her friends to be safe. For Ginny to be safe.

And she was staggered at the amount of relief she felt when she saw Ginny, safe and sound and hardly changed from the hardships she had suffered from the war.

Everyone was safe for now. But not for long.

|x|x|

The war, after so long, was over.

And Amy Potter, the Girl Who Lived, the Chosen One, the killer of the Dark Lord, was sat in the astronomy tower.

As everyone was celebrating she had escaped up here to be alone. Ron and Hermione thought she had gone up to her old dorm, but she needed to think and to come to terms with the amount of people she had lost. Remus and Tonks. Collin Creevey. Snape. Fred.

She winced at the last thought because at that precise minute, another red headed Weasley had walked into the tower. Ginny stood there for a few minutes and Amy tried her hardest not to look at the girl she had left heart broken and defenseless. She sat there and let the tears fall over deathly pale and cut cheeks.

"Amy." Ginny sighed and walked over to her, sitting next to her and wrapping her arms around the crying girl.

"Ginny." She sobbed, unashamed that she was crying in front of her. If it was anyone else, she wouldn't let herself cry like this but it was different because it's Ginny. Ginny. The girl who waited so long for her. The girl who loved her.

"Ginny." Green eyes met hazel and Amy took Ginny's hands and linked them together. "I'm alive, and the war is over, and we may not be together but... I love you." Ginny's already tearful eyes turned shinier and she let the tears fall down her cheeks. Ginny grinned and Amy laughed, wrapping her arms over Ginny's shoulders as Ginny's went to her waist. Their lips grazed just for a second before Ginny threw herself at her, hiding her face in the crook of her neck as all of her emotions came out of her.

Amy held Ginny and said nothing.

She didn't need to.

|x|x|

"I've waited a year for you to say that." A quiet voice said ten minutes later.

"Was it worth it?" Amy asked, just as quietly.

"Definitely." Ginny replied, kissing the side of Amy's dark head.


End file.
